The present invention relates to a computer which is a necessary item in an office, and in particular to a computer attachable to an undersurface of a desk in which an office space can be maximized by allowing a body part to horizontally slide into an undersurface of an upper board of a desk, and complicated electric wires can be arranged clean, and an office interior can be cleaned, and a compact size computer system can be obtained while using typical size computer elements, which lead to a cost competitive excellent quality computer system.
Generally, a computer has been widely used in home and office as an information and communication technology is advanced, and its application purpose and information process are diversified, while becoming a necessary item as an office instrument. Many researches and studies are conducted in view of their functions and designs.
The conventional computer is classified into a desktop computer placed on a desk, and a portable palm top computer. As shown in FIG. 1, the desktop computer 10 comprises a body part 15, a monitor 20, a keyboard 25 and a mouse 30. The body part 15 includes a casing which forms an outer frame, and a main board installed in the casing, a HDD(Hard Disk Drive) an ODD(Optical Disk Driver), and a power supply.
In the conventional computer 10, the casing of the body part 15 is generally made of a steel plate, and a heat radiation hole 17 is formed in one side of the same for radiating heat to the outside.
In the conventional computer 10, the size and volume of the body part 15 increases, and since the computer is mounted on a desk 40, it occupies a lot of desk space. The computer 10 might be mounted under the desk 40. In this case, it occupies a lower space of the desk 40, and a user feels inconvenience when he moves his legs, and when cleaning the office, it is needed to move out the computer.
In the conventional computer 10, a lot of electric wires 50 are connected to the body part. There is no way for storing and hiding the electric wires 50, so they are placed on the desk 40. The exposed electric wires 50 damage an office environment, and a complicated feeling is present. The office interior might look bad, and consequently work efficiency decreases.
The computer 10 is generally made slim and compact. The slim and compact size computer is composed of elements installed in the body part, and small elements such as a main board, a HDD, and a power supply. So, a manufacturing cost increases since a particular size product should be used. The above elements are not compatible to existing elements, which leads to a worse upgrade performance.